District Chief, Regain Your Pride (Chapter)
is the 26 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begin with a mysterious narrations introduce the contenders of the fight (Elsie vs Haqua, the Spirit and the controlled students). The controlled students immediately attack Elsie, which makes her drop the jar. Elsie then complained to Keima how hard to deal with the Spirit at the same time with Haqua and the controlled students, which made Keima mad, who her to stop whining. Keima then suggested to Elsie that she should deal with Haqua only, since Elsie once tell him how the spirit manipulate people through the gap of their heart, so in order to have a chance in this fight, Elsie has to fill the gap of Haqua's heart. But Haqua shut him up by using her flame scythe before throwing him away. Haqua then warn Elsie not to touch or come near her. Elsie confused by this and ask Haqua what's wrong since she haven't seen Haqua break down like that. Elsie also stated that the Haqua she know don't mess up and very impressive in school. Haqua upset when she hear that before she answer to Elsie how hard it was to be on the top. Haqua then cry and stated that she don't want to meet Elsie because she so ashamed of herself. Elsie realises how much Haqua has suffered, she then think of a way to save Haqua. But the students immediately drag her away while Haqua with her killing intent uses her scythe and slash Elsie. Luckily, Haqua's slash didn't harm Elsie but just cut off her ribbon. Elsie then comfort Haqua by telling her "It's alright". Enrage by Elsie's words, Haqua continue to attack but Elsie break out from the student and hug Haqua. Elsie stated to Haqua that Haqua is a great demon and she will always believing in Haqua. Haqua silent for a few minutes then replied to Elsie that she disappointed about herself since she need Elsie to cheer her up but she also relieved. Elsie overjoyed when Haqua has finally broken the Spirit's influence, but Haqua immediately remind Elsie about the Spirit. She then throw her Detention Bin to Elsie and order her to suck the spirit in while she deals with the students. With this combination, the duo finally captured the Spirit. When the sun set down, as the Spirit have been captured, Elsie offered the spirit to Haqua, much to Haqua hapiness. Keima then remind Haqua that he still being hold by her hagoromo, which Haqua apologies for that and remove it. Haqua then offer to shake hand with Keima as an apologies before stated that Keima is a very nice guy. Haqua then bid goodbye to both of them and leaving. Back to Elsie, she comments how cold Keima were to her all day, which he replied that he sorry for that and compliments her for the good job. Delighted by what Keima said, Elsie was happy and offered to buy bread for him the next day. The next day, Haqua suddenly showed up and ordered Elsie to buy her a bread, much to Elsie and Keima's surprise. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters